The Wolf and the Lion
"The Wolf and the Lion" is de vijfde aflevering van de serie Game of Thrones. De aflevering was voor het eerst te zien in Nederland op 12 maart 2012. Plot In de Vallei van Arryn Catelyn leidt haar team en de gevangene Tyrion door de Maanbergen. Ze worden echter belemmerd door een aantal strijders van de Bergclans. Tijdens het gevecht red Tyrion Catelyn wanneer hij een van de barbaren doodt met zijn schild. Uiteindelijk bereiken ze het Adelaarsnest, momenteel geregeerd door Catelyn's zus en Jon Arryn's weduwe Lysa Arryn. De laatste tijd is Lysa mentaal onstabiel en bang voor de macht van Huis Lannister. Haar 8 jarige zoon Robin Arryn is erfgename van de vallei en ligt nog steeds aan de borst. Lysa verklaart Tyrion schuldig voor de moord op haar man en voert hem af naar een Luchtcel. In het Noorden Theon wordt jaloers wanneer zijn favoriete hoer Ros hem vertelt dat ze Tyrion boven hem verkiest, omdat ze Tyrion een betere minnaar vindt en zijn familie meer aanzien heeft. Tegelijkertijd is Bran depressief vanwege zijn verlamming en zijn moeder die hem tijdens zijn coma achterliet. Maester Luwin leert hem de Dothraki boogschiet tactiek om hem op te vrolijken. In Koningslanding Nadat Ned Robert overtuigde niet mee te doen met het toernooi, begint de ronde tussen ser Gregor Clegane en ser Loras Tyrel. Gregor verliest en onthoofdt zijn paard uit frustratie. Daarna zwaait hij zijn zwaard naar Loras. Sandor Clegane schiet Loras te hulp tot Robert hen beveelt te stoppen. Sandor wordt uitgeroepen tot de winnaar. Even later verteld Varys aan Eddard dat Jon Arryn te veel vragen stelde, en daardoor vergiftigd werd door zijn schildknaap hugh met de Tranen van Lys. Ondertussen is Arya een kat aan het vangen in het Rode Burcht, waar ze onopgemerkt een gesprek tussen Varys en magister Illyrio Mopatis afluistert. Ze maken plannen om de Dothraki in de Zeven Koninkrijken te laten binnenvallen. Het feit dat Daenerys zwanger is vertraagt alles. Om wat meer tijd te rekken komt Illyrio op het idee om de Hand des Konings om te leggen. Arya rent zo snel mogelijk naar haar vader om het te vertellen, maar omdat ze geen idee had wie de mannen waren kwam ze ongeloofwaardig over. Het nieuws van Daenerys' zwangerschap bereikt ook de Kleine Raad. Robert vindt dat Daenerys en haar ongeboren kind vermoord moeten worden, om een invasie te voorkomen. Ned weigert hieraan mee te werken en stopt met zijn plicht als rechterhand. Voordat hij de hoofdstad verlaat neemt Petyr Baelish hem mee naar het laatste persoon dat Jon Arryn gesproken had. Het blijkt een hoer te zijn met een bastaard van Robert. Petyr zegt dat Jon al Robert's kinderen opzocht, zonder duidelijke redenen. Wanneer Eddard en zijn wacht het gebouw uit lopen wordt hij tegen gehouden door Jaime, die een antwoord wil op de arrestatie van zijn broertje. Ned zegt dat hij vol achter de beslissingen staat van zijn vrouw. Dit leidt uit tot een gevecht. Uiteindelijk is de kapitein van Ned's wachters, Jory Cassel, dood en Ned zelf zwaar gewond door een speer door zijn been. Hoofdstukken De hoofdstukken 30 tot en met 35 zijn in deze aflevering verwerkt. Externe links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1829964/ Categorie:Aflevering